Failure of Resistance
by HardcoreGamerNess
Summary: The Illusive man has captured Commander Shepard. Will she give in?


Summary: Commander Shepard has been captured by the Illusive man. Can she resist him as much as she wants too?

Smutty Smut Smut

"Well let's get started." he said to me. I was apprehensive to say the least. One moment, I was on the Normandy and the next I was in the Illusive man's quarters. We were in space so there was no escape. My biotics weren't working and guards were posted outside the door. Fighting was futile. His body shifted it's position and scooted closer to me on the bed he had placed me in. I was in a silk white nightgown that's hem stopped just below my buttocks. Definitely not what I was wearing before I was kidnapped. His hand reached for my face, but stopped when I flinched and recoiled. It must have been clear to him that this was not something I wanted. I looked down at the silk sheets and closed my eyes, pretending I was elsewhere. The Illusive man's hand brushed my face, his eyes taking in by pronounced cheekbones. He just sat there, admiring my face which he whispered was beautiful, too beautiful. His hand slid down to the nape of my neck, and he kissed me there. I shivered and gulped. I would not allow myself to make a sound. One after another he planted kisses from my neck, down to my left shoulder, to the mid-section of my arm to the middle of my wrist and then to the back of my hand like I was a princess. He looked up at my face, my eyes were closed, as if I was anticipating being bitten by a lion and just waiting for my entire arm to be engulfed in its jaw. "Please, look at me." I cautiously opened my eyes and he sent me a smile. If my heart were paying attention right now, it may have fluttered, because he was so handsome when he smiled at me. Again he kissed the back of my hand and looked into my eyes, searching for some emotion. I made sure he didn't find any. He took my face again and brought it up to his this time. We were so close and I was captured in his glowing eyes. The Illusive man always looked like he was analyzing me. His eyes briefly passed over my lips and he crushed his against mine. I could feel his emotions,feel this inexplicable desperate need he had for me, all in that first kiss. He really wanted this didn't he? As the Illusive man's lips tried to pry open my mouth, my lips tighten. He stopped the kiss and looked at me again. This time, he saw blatant defiance. He didn't deserve to touch me, and I would show him that without saying a word. He sighed and looked down. He was in his boxers, and I could see his want, his need to have me. But if he felt me down in my private area, I would guarantee him a dryness that was like a bottomless lake with no moistness to speak of. I hoped he took my lack of arousal personally, as a sign of his own ineptitude. Disheartened by my silent attitude, he continued with half the passion, suddenly, doubtful of himself. He was like a little boy. I watched as he attempted to fondle my nipple, sliding down my gown so that my chest was exposed. He forgot my emotions for a second and became hungry at the sight of my full chest. He sucked and twisted my nipples, looking up to gauge a reaction from my face which was clearly not reacting from his current labors. Again he was discouraged, but continued, trying to ignore this woman who hated him. He took off my entire nightgown and laid me down, smiling appreciatively at my body which he also said was perfect despite some battle scars. He touched the scars affectionately, proud of the warrior that I had been before he took away my will to fight. He kissed the scars, wanting me to notice that he noticed them, and accepted them. I didn't care either way. He saw that I didn't. But it was when he reached my vaginal lips that my body betrayed me. After all, it was the key sexual region. He frowned at my dryness, saddened that nothing he had done to me had changed my state of arousal. But what if he used his tongue? The mere contrast of my dryness coming in contact with his wet tongue almost made me gasp though I willed myself not to. This was a man who had experience. Surely he knew that the clitoris was a tool to be used if you wanted to make a women cum or at least wet. And he used it like an expert. Carefully, he took two fingers and rubbed my pearl vigorously while brushing his tongue back and forth against it. It took all my willpower not to show my bodies joy for this action. But the more he did it, the more my body arched into him, wanting more. My bodies actions betrayed the look on my face, one of concentrated reluctance. He probably figured that I was trying to hold back, and increased the pressure between his fingers. I would not let him win by letting a moan escape. My face was turning red from the fact that I was holding in my voice. I felt the moistness come between my legs which the Illusive man lapped up as he began to explore my insides with his clever tongue. My hands were now twisted in the sheets, and the twisted sheets were like my twisted face, keen on holding in all sounds that would let the Illusive man know that he knew how to pleasure a woman. He raised an eyebrow when he saw my struggling against my bodies eagerness. I turned and quickly bit into the sheets, gagging myself so that I wouldn't release a sound. I probably looked ridiculous. To my surprise the Illusive man was amused by this. It hit me that maybe just by fighting my bodies natural reactions to pleasure, I was showing him in another way just how aroused I was becoming. Damn it! I couldn't win. He kissed me on the cheek and put his face to my ear. "You don't have to keep fighting me Shepard." I blushed at his acknowledgment to my obvious desire to thwart his plan to make me want him. He lost his boxers and knelt on the bed. He was definitely well endowed below the belt and I was afraid as how much it would stretch me and if I could possibly have it enter me without making a sound. The answer was no. Inch by delicious inch, he entered me slowly and he bit my nipple while he did it so I opened my mouth and released the most uncharacteristic moan. He started at a steady pace, rocking me up against he silk sheets and kissing my mouth that was now free for him to explore. His tongue tried to wrestle mine as if were were two actual lovers. I tried to still my tongue inside my mouth but the slippery bastard wouldn't stay still. The moans I emitted were swallowed whole by his eager mouth. It had been years since I felt an actual penis inside. I had forgotten the hard warmth they provided; the way they just filled your insides. The Illusive man's girth was impressive, and his reach was far. He pressed inside me deeply, the tip of his member kissing the innermost region of my vagina. The process repeated itself for what seemed like eons. My lips were sore from kisses I didn't want and my insides throbbed madly for the member driving in and out. The Illusive man adjusted my position and had me spread eagle so that he was holding my thighs and slapping his scrotum against the crack of my butt. His breaths were erratic and his eyes were closed, savoring the feeling of having my walls pressed against his most intimate body part. His speed increased to a much faster pace and I was panting and moaning right along with him. It couldn't be helped. Each push in and pull out brought me closer and as his cum spilled, a scream of ecstasy fell from my lips. After some moments, he pulled out with a satisfied grunt. I noticed that his member hardened again and looked at him fearfully.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?"


End file.
